The Choices We Make
by Freaking Cage
Summary: Godai has horrible luck. In life, and apparently in love. Shocker: GodaixYako. T for language and Godai-abuse.


Disclaimer: If I owned Neuro, Sasazuka would be closer to Yako's age.

* * *

Godai took in a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his eyelids. His mouth was dry and his heart was doing this dumb, _bum bum, bum bum!_ thing, and it was driving Godai up the wall.

His clothes were a mess and the flowers he now held in his hand were practically dead, hanging from his tightened fist like a dead fish out of water. Dirt covered his face, and blood covered his pants.

And here he was, standing outside of the door of Katsuragi Yako's Detective Agency with limp flowers about to make a fool of himself. Why? Godai didn't really want to know the answer to that.

It had only occurred to him recently: Katsuragi Yako looked _good_ in skirts. Now it wasn't such a bad thing, that he found her attractive. She was a cute girl, all things considered. The only problem was he didn't just find her attractive. He found her _cute._

Guys will tell you two things about how they refer to members of the opposite sex: one, that if you see a hot chick, you call her a hot chick. Two, if you see a cute girl, that isn't the only thing you're seeing. Guys don't use the word _cute_ lightly. In fact, if they can help it, they never use the word 'cute'.

'Cute' meant you've thought about the girl. 'Cute' meant a train of thought that went beyond just the looks department. 'Cute' meant you liked the girl. Godai didn't like Yako. He thought she was an annoying brat who was also probably slightly disturbed considering the amount of time she spent with a certain wide-eyed outspoken jackass who was most likely a demon from Hell.

Then why had he thought of her as cute?

The day it began started off normally enough. He woke up, took a shower, had some beer and was then bothered until about noon by his dumbass boss who couldn't even get five minutes into a game without calling Godai for some 'serious consorting'. Whatever the hell that meant, Godai thought disgruntled. Couldn't the guy find himself some internet chick?

So after Godai had been worked into his normal frenzy, he decided to cool down and head to the nearest tapioca shop for something to eat. He had to admit, those weird jelly things creeped him out, but that place by far had the best bentos in town. And lo and behold as he was frightening off some customers by shoving them this way and that, and making them pay for any resistance by giving them his usual 'You think my eyes WON'T pop out?' look, the little fake detective comes up with a smile along with a bright disposition.

"Hey Godai-san! Are you eating here?" She asked, giving him a friendly smile. He didn't notice the smile so much however. He didn't even feel the need to point out that OBVIOUSLY he was eating there; nah, he just standing in line for the HELL OF IT. Godai didn't notice any of these things. They all seemed very inconsequential compared to Yako's very, _very_ short skirt. The desire to just stare at her thin long legs all day sat on his mind like an incredibly fat hippo, with an equally bad temper. No way was it going anywhere.

"Godai-san? You okay?"

Godai would've said he'd snapped out of it at this moment, but actually he'd only proceeded to sink deeper. He brought his eyes up her body, taking in her skinny figure, and her lack of chest. Normally he would've scoffed it off and returned to normal at that, but the lack of tits didn't bother him. In fact, he liked the way small breasts worked on her. It was cute.

Cute.

_Cute?_

What the hell?

He panicked for a moment. Cute? _CUTE? CUTE?!_ He'd never used that word in his life; it hadn't even been in his vocabulary! Why the hell was it making its appearance now?! He looked up to meet her concerned, though mostly confused, face and felt himself doing something else he'd never done for awhile. His face increased in temperature, and Godai shouted out to the nearest waitress about the temperature of the building.

"Godai-san, are you sick? Your face is all red. Are you blushing?" she asked, more confused than ever. Sure Godai wasn't the most rational in the world, but he was fairly predictable to an extent. But in all honesty, right now she had no idea what was going through his mind.

"I-I don't know what the hell you mean!" he said coarsely and then brushed past her.

"Godai-san?!" she called after him after he took off running, in the opposite direction of his office one might add.

Godai picked up his feet and ran, ran faster than he'd have thought possible. But unfortunately he was only a few yards away from his starting point when he crashed into an old hobo.

"Watchit ya jerk!" the old man screamed and spit on Godai. Temporarily Godai had the sense enough to be insulted and almost sucker punched the homeless wanderer, but from his position on the ground, he looked up to see Yako standing over him with a concerned expression, and another sight was there to behold.

Panties. Pink, cotton, panties. For a moment Godai forgot where he was. Maybe Brazil, 'cause it sure was hot all of a sudden. The only thing he was able to comprehend was he was staring at the wonderful sight all men wish to behold every 15 seconds or so.

"Godai-san? Are you hurt?" asked a voice, but the projector wasn't registering with Godai. Ten seconds later, after an awkward silence had ensued Yako suddenly realized either there was a spectacular sight taking place behind her or Godai was staring at something else. _He really must be sick_, she thought to herself. Twenty seconds later she'd decided enough was enough. She got down on her knees and shouted in his face, "GODAI-SAN! ARE YOU INJURED?!"

Like a rabbit from danger, Godai fled.

It had been a few days since then, and all Godai could think about was Yako and that short, _short_ skirt. He tried to knock some sense into himself. She was 16, not even legal. She was a co-worker...in the strangest sense possible, in that they were both being blackmailed by the man whose name Godai barely registered anything other than 'Monster'. That is, he assumed she was being blackmailed, why else would she put up with it all? But back to the point, Godai didn't _like_ Yako.

Well, he liked her well enough. As much as a bee likes its stripes. They were there, big deal.

For the love of God, there would be no day that Godai felt any kind of fuzzy feelings for some girl that was probably nuts. The girl could look at a completely mutilated corpse without so much as an 'Oh gross'; that couldn't be normal right...? Although, that was kind of cool in a way. It was at least less annoying anyway.

What, he couldn't pay her a compliment for not barfing at the sight of a headless corpse?

Not to mention it was just weird that she had that BIG an appetite. Come on, that was _freaky_ how she could shovel in that food! Of course...that was kind of hot too. You know what they say about appetites being proportional to-- No! God NO! Godai slammed his head into the wall a few times before he felt the heat in his body go numb. He rolled his head around exaggeratedly and his eyes along with them. Growling, he knew this had gone far enough.

Godai didn't really think about things. He did what he wanted, or when he was threatened with decapitation. Godai was a man of spirit, but had more of a common sense than an intellectual side. Godai was a mobster through and through. Thinking took time; what you needed was three options that would get you out of any problem, and pick the one that would work best. This way you save time and energy in making up some elaborate plan, just to get shot in the back on Step 2.

Godai's three plans were these:

One, if you're in a bad situation, blackmail. This was pretty simple, considering Godai had mountains of information at his access with the snap of his tongue. However, in this situation it was useless. Blackmail wasn't going to get him out of this because Yako herself wasn't actually threatening him. Not to mention Godai didn't think she had too much up her sleeve secret wise. She wasn't exactly the most mistrusting person.

Two, kill the person...That probably wouldn't work out so well.

And three was still a work in progress. In all honesty, he never thought he needed a third plan. One and two had worked out pretty well in all other situations. So Godai was forced to create an alternate plan. He wouldn't do anything. He would ignore whatever the hell he was feeling and keep those 'feelings' out of sight and mind. Repression was every person's best friend.

So it was three days later when Godai was on his way to the office, reminding himself to keep it cool and just pretend nothing had happened. The Monster called him in to do some work, and Godai was busy anyway thinking of new insults to throw at the man before he was thrown into a wall. He was walking rather fast (he didn't want to be injured for being late, and now that he had no car that was usually an issue) when he stopped to admire some flowers. They were just sitting on the side of the sidewalk, nearly buried in a bushel of weeds and tall grass, but through the out-of-control garden, Godai spotted the pretty pink flowers. Something told Godai to grab them, so he did. Godai didn't usually question any urges he had; he figured they were natural, and therefore to be indulged in. So when he picked up the flowers, he took a few moments to admire them. _Then_ he wondered what he was doing. Flowers? What the hell for? A thought occurred to him, but he angrily repressed it and proceeded to shove the flowers into this pocket.

What Godai didn't realize that what he had just picked up was a bunch of Primulas that had somehow found their way from a nice temperate climate to Tokyo. Primulas begin to bloom at the beginning of spring, and are lovely ornamental flowers. The information that is particularly important about the Primula, is its distinctive and distinguishable smell. And coincidentally, it happened to be this day that the police were training their new dogs to smell and detect drugs. While dogs aren't human, they too make mistakes. The place of practice was outside, to have the dogs try to distinguish natural smells from the unnatural. In hindsight, a new location should have been picked due to the old worn down fence that had a small hole where a dog could easily be set loose. However, the police figured these were such well behaved dogs and considering there weren't many people around, the fact was discarded.

Godai walked on, usual grimace in place and minding his own business, as he walked past the very place the new training was taking place. The effect was immediate. The second Godai walked past the fence the dogs barked and growled menacingly. Being a mobster, Godai didn't need any reason to hesitate. After the first bark of the nearest German Shepard he ran down the road, quickly leaving the place behind him. The dogs quickly feeding the stress from one another about a new smell, quickly became out of control and wild with a hunting prospect. The leader of the group made its way to the hole in the fence and ran through before a police officer could curse. Godai heard the barks behind him, but something was wrong, he noticed. He was running away at a very fast speed, and yet the Doppler Effect was being neglected. That is to say, why did the barks seem to get louder?

The answer was only a head turn away. The second Godai saw the enormous German Shepard with its Colgate Fresh snarling white teeth and its huge claws, he panicked. What the hell?! He thought as he picked up his pace further still, and yet the dog was still catching up. Can they smell misdemeanors?!

He turned the corner sharply, hoping to catch the dog off-guard. In vain, it was. Just in those last seconds, the dog gave a great leap and latched onto the seat of Godai's pants. Godai gave a glorious scream, one Neuro would be sad to find out he was not the cause of, as the large mammal ripped through the fabric and bit down on the very tender skin beneath.

Godai's eyes bulged out of his skull and his mouth grew twice in size. The dog, not completely satisfied, wrestled Godai to the ground and began to shake the poor young man. If Godai hadn't been in such a frenzy, he would've thought the bastard set it up. Every time Godai tried to get up the dog wold counter with a huge growl and a fierce shake. It seems there was no way around it. If Godai wanted to get out of this mess, he would have to risk it. Better to not be able to sit down for a month than have to amputate both legs.

And so, with a deep breath and the tiniest whimper, Godai twisted around sharply, creating a large slice on his rear end, and just barely managing to punch the dog in the face.

What Godai didn't know was, German Shepards don't let go that easily. it took Godai a good 5 minutes of rolling around with a monstrous dog on top of him before he somehow managed to kick the mongrel to the side and hobble up the emergency stairs outside of the office building.

The dog continued to bark something horrible as Godai made his way up to the roof. The last few steps were grueling as he could feel the flesh on his seat griping out pain signals left and right. Literally.

He hoped onto the roof with a grimace and mentally prepared himself for the damage. Godai bit out a silent wail as he found he wouldn't be doing any sitting for at least 2 months. Sadly, he made his way down the interior stairs and down the hall.

And here he was now, standing outside the door, wondering why he had these damn flowers in the first place. Saving no time, he busted down the door with a kick--although the pain he felt immediately more than told him that was a stupid thing to do--stomped up to the teenage girl and shoved the flowers under her nose.

Godai took a huge intake of oxygen making sure his stomach was bulging and paused before belting, "HEEEEEEEEERE!!"

An awkward silence took place. Slowly, Yako took the flowers from her coworker and looked at them, taking in the limp flowers and noticing the saliva and blood that covered them.

Godai stood on front of her, panting to the point of a heart attack, and Yako did the only thing she thought might help.

"Pretty." she stated, somewhat meekly. Torture she could deal with, mentally disturbed? Not so much.

Godai looked down at her with wide, angry eyes. He was tired, brutally in pain, and nearly at his wits end thanks to this girl and her _disgustingly_ short skirt. _Was it worth it?!_ he asked himself.

Yako looked at the flowers again, smiling as she did so. Her legs were crossed at the ankle as she leaned them to the left. The flowers complimented her sweater nicely, and Godai suddenly noticed just how nice her brown eyes looked with her blonde hair.

Godai gave an obnoxious sigh, so loud Yako jumped and stomped over to the other side of the room. _What _was _worth it?_

Yako held her breath as she squeezed the flowers in her hand tighter. Was something wrong with her or...

Did Godai have a very nice butt?

Author's Note: So apparently Godai is my new Ichigo--Must abuse! This is mostly a silly fic, written because I love Godai, but he just seems to have the worst luck. :( It was also inspired by the AMV "Godai loves his car!" which made me laugh laugh laugh.

So admittedly I am also a supporter of GodaixYako also. I think they're cute. :)

Like it? Review. Want something else? Review. Review? Review. (This is a sad attempt at subliminal messaging. Mostly because it's not subliminal. :( )


End file.
